Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC controllers include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, such HVAC controller may include, or have access to, one or more sensors, and may use parameters provided by the one or more sensors to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve desired programmed or set environmental conditions. Because of the increased complexity of such modern HVAC controllers, programming and/or operating such devices can be considered difficult and/or confusing, particularly for novice and/or non-technical users. Thus, there is a need for HVAC controllers that are more intuitive and user friendly to program and operate.